


Eyes Could Blaze Like Meteors

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3Below Arc (Tales of Arcadia), 3Below Season 2, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closeted Character, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Mary is a closeted lesbian, Mentions of Tight Jeans Hank/Mary, Sapphic Character(s), mild salt, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Shannon was going to die without ever having been kissed, but Mary was going to die without having kissed someone for the right reasons. Takes place during 3Below S2E7 "Asteroid Rage".
Relationships: Shannon Longhannon/Mary Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Eyes Could Blaze Like Meteors

**Author's Note:**

> So, don’t get me wrong. I was am still am very pleased with the fact that there was a wlw kiss featuring a named character, and it wasn’t a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it. It was foreshadowed, and it took up the entire screen when other characters were also calling their loved ones to say goodbye. It’s certainly better than what other franchises have done for representation.
> 
> However, the girl Shannon kissed is still nameless. We know nothing about her other than Shannon was her first kiss. It’s very easy to replace her with any other teen in the cast, so why not replace her with another girl who a) doesn’t have a canon love interest that has been seen on-screen and b) has a name?
> 
> Title comes from the poem “Do not go gentle into that good night” by Dylan Thomas; specifically it comes from the line “Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay”

“I’m going to die without ever being kissed!” Shannon said, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

Mary sat down next to her. She knew how to kiss, or at least, she knew the motions she had to put her mouth through. She also knew that kisses were supposed to be magical and emotional, and the closest she’d ever had to any of that was Hank, but that was only the rush of adrenaline that came from dating someone from the rival school.

Kisses were supposed to be with people you liked, loved even, not just boys that would bring prestige or awkward comfort that at least you had _someone,_ or worse, only to keep them around for another day or week so that you’d be dumping them instead of the other way around.

Kisses were supposed to be with people you liked. People like Shannon, who Mary had wanted to kiss as she applied lipstick to the other girl’s lips in Saturday detention. The thought had come to her suddenly, and Mary had rejected it. She’d rejected it, and gone back to dating Hank, and tried to ignore the fact that she hadn’t wanted to kiss any of her boyfriends the way she wanted to kiss Shannon. It hadn’t helped, though. Mary thought it was normal to fantasize about kissing a faceless person, a boyfriend that could be switched out with the day or week. Her fantasies weren’t faceless, though, not anymore. All of Mary’s fantasies now had red glasses and pigtails and blue eyes.

Shannon was going to die without ever having been kissed.

Mary was going to die without kissing someone solely because she liked them.

Mary looked directly into Shannon’s eyes. “If you want me to, I could fix that.”

The kiss wasn’t quite as magical as everyone said it was supposed to be, but it was _more_ _._ It was more than Mary had ever felt, and she got the feeling that if she had kissed Shannon because they had played spin the bottle or truth-or-dare, there would be almost as many emotions. Maybe there’d be the same amount of emotions, but instead of fear Mary would feel so much happier and then it’d be _magical_ in the way kisses were supposed to be.

And then they lived.

Kisses _were_ magical with the right person and no fear of dying.


End file.
